Bonne nuit les hobbits
by frodounette
Summary: résultat d'un délire entre chibi et frodounette. je publie sous mon nom pour des raisons de facilité


Disclaimer : Cette petite fic est le fruit d'un délire commun sur 'Bonne Nuit les Petits', et nous avons profité de pouvoir collaborer directement pour l'écrire. Soyez indulgents avec nous  
  
Bonne nuit les Hobbits...  
  
Avec, dans le rôle de :  
  
Pimprenelle : Frodon Nicolas : Sam Nounours : Gimli Marchand de Sable : Gandalf  
  
« Hého, debout là-dedans ! » Gimli entre dans la pièce assombrie par des rideaux de velours vert ornés de l'Arbre du Gondor, les écarte, provoquant un concert de grognements venant des occupants des deux petits lits situés au fond de la chambre. Le Nain poursuit : « Si vous ne vous levez pas, vous allez être en retard pour le couronnement...Aragorn ne vous attendra pas. » Sam sortit sa tête de dessous les couvertures et lui dit d'un air las : « Mais il n'est pas encore l'heure, laissez dormir monsieur Frodon ! » Gimli sourit légèrement et dit : « Il est dix heures du matin, largement temps de vous lever maintenant... » Sam allait répondre quand une voix toute aussi lasse vint du lit conjoint : « Laisse, Sam, il a raison, nous allons être en retard... » La tête ébouriffée de Frodon sortit de dessous les couvertures et il regarda Gimli sans aménité aucune. Le Nain dit alors : « Allez, levez-vous, je vais vous aider à vous vêtir... » Il tourna la tête vers les différents meubles de la chambre, mais n'aperçut aucun vêtement autre que ceux prévus pour le voyage de retour, un gilet de laine, un pantalon et une chemise blanche. Mais nulle trace du costume de cérémonie donné par Gandalf en vue du couronnement. L'équipement de Frodon était constitué de la cotte de mailles de mithril donnée par Bilbon, et celui de Sam de sa cape elfique purifiée et rebrodée par Ioreth pour cacher les outrages subis en Mordor. Ceci était complété par un bandeau d'argent pour chacun des Hobbits. Gimli était persuadé d'avoir vu ces vêtements posés sur la commode la veille, aussi se tourna-t-il vers les deux compères encore à moitié endormis pour leur demander : « Mais...où sont vos vêtements ? » Frodon regarda Sam, puis Gimli, et demanda, l'étonnement peint sur son visage : « Hein ? Quels vêtements ? » Gimli précisa alors : « Vos vêtements de cérémonie, donnés par Gandalf hier...j'étais sûr de les avoir vus ici, posés sur ce meuble. » Sam répondit alors : « Mais il n'y a jamais eu aucun vêtement sur cette commode, vous devez vous tromper, je crois que votre beuverie d'hier soir vous a laissé quelques séquelles... » Le Nain, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait été abusé, dit alors : « Pourtant, j'étais sûr de les avoir vus ici hier... » Frodon le regarda alors et lui dit : « C'est bien ce que je dis, vous avez dû vous tromper... » .Le Nain posa la main sur son crâne encore quelque peu douloureux de la beuverie de la veille et se jura d'arrêter la bière gondoréenne et les concours de boisson avec les Elfes. Soucieux de ne pas perdre la face, il leur dit alors : « Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à mettre vos vêtements neufs, ce sera aussi bien... » Sur ces entrefaites arriva Gandalf, qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir arriver d ans la salle commune le Nain et les deux Hobbits. D'un coup d'œil il embrassa la scène et dit : « Encore au lit ! Mais dépêchez-vous, enfin, on ne va pas vous attendre éternellement... » Gimli regarda le magicien, visiblement gêné, et lui dit : « Je pensais que vous aviez déposé leurs vêtements de cérémonie hier, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne sont pas là... » Le regard de Gandalf alla du Nain à chaque Hobbit, les dévisageant, puis, saisit d'un instinct subit, il souleva le dessus du lit de Frodon pour dévoiler les susdits costumes de cérémonie. Il regarda Gimli et lui dit : « Apprenez à ne pas vous laisser abuser par les apparences, Maître Nain...ces deux petits farceurs ont essayé de vous jouer un tour de leur façon, et ils auraient presque réussi si je n'étais pas arrivé... » Et il jeta un regard glacial aux deux compagnons qui se recroquevillèrent dans leur lit. Gimli fut pris d'une envie soudaine de rire, mais il se retint en présence de Gandalf, même s'il était conscient que les deux Hobbits venaient de se payer sa tête. Gandalf dit alors aux deux comparses qui n'en menaient pas large : « Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous lever tout de suite, et de vous habiller...pour des soi-disant héros, vous ne valez pas cher, vous baissez dans mon estime en faisant ce genre de gamineries, et un jour pareil en plus... » Il resta silencieux un instant, fixant les deux amis qui s'étaient levés et rassemblaient leurs affaires sans mot dire, puis reprit : « Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour Aragorn, vous savez à quel point ce jour est important à ses yeux... » Pendant qu'il parlait, les deux s'étaient proprement habillés et avaient ceint le bandeau d'argent qu'ils détestaient, en faisant une grimace certaine, digne de Gollum. Gandalf joua ensuite l'inspecteur des travaux finis, redressant le bandeau de Sam qui grimaça encore plus, tirant sur la cotte de mithril de Frodon qui se retint à grand'peine de lui faire une remarque acerbe. Gandalf se recula alors et dit : « Bon, il s'agirait de se dépêcher maintenant, sinon nous serons en retard... » Pendant ce temps, Aragorn, revêtu de sa tenue royale, attendait l'arrivée de ses amis qui devaient tenir un rôle important dans le déroulement de la cérémonie, Gimli devant tenir sa couronne et Gandalf la poser sur sa tête. Face à lui, le peuple de Gondor et les invités de marque, qui commençaient à se demander pourquoi la cérémonie n'avait pas encore débuté. Son visage s'illumina de soulagement quand il vit enfin arriver ses compagnons, et jamais il ne sut rien de la facétie des Hobbits qui avait failli mettre en péril son couronnement, le jour le plus important de sa vie...  
  
FIN 


End file.
